Broken Promises (A Percico fic)
by yanlikesgold
Summary: One too many broken promises. The bond of trust between Nico and Percy snaps, along with Nico's mind. He changes completely. He's gone mad, and no one can save him from that except for Annabeth's death. Formerly known as The Big Truth. Warning: Sadistic and mad Nico that wants Percy, OOC suicidal and crazed Annabeth, a very dark story soon to be rated M, mild sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Truth**

**A Percico Fan Fan fiction**

**This is a slash/yaoi/boyXboy (whatever you call it) PJO fanfic. If this makes you queasy, then don't read it. Hints of Percy/Luke (based on my theory) and Nico/Jason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or PJO/HOO. If I did, well, we'll have Percico in the books. YAY! Well, no. I don't own it. So no. Aw man.**

**Chapter 1: Rumours**

It had been months after the war.

Camp Half-Blood had held a Rebuildathon, along with Camp Jupiter - whom they had formed alliances with - to rebuild and renovate structures and buildings damaged by the war. The gods and demigods were finally able to enjoy some peace.

But even with the alliances made and the oaths sworn, there was still one rumour that was flying around. No one knew who started it, but whenever the demigods worked together, they would always discuss it. And those that heard it would pass it to their friends.

"Hey, did you hear that..."

"... a certain demigod.."

"... who is a guy..."

"... not to be named..."

"... has a big crush on..."

"... Percy Jackson?"

There would always be gasps. Then the discussions would shortly follow, and names would start being said. Nico di Angelo would always hide in the shadows, silently listening to all these conversations, thankful that no one ever suspected him.

It was summer, and most of the flowers were in full bloom. Most of the repair works were finished, and there were only a few minor issues to attend to. Both Roman and Greek demigods would hang out together, even Octavian seemed to make peace with the Greeks. Not really though. But at least he didn't go round yelling "kill the Greeks!" which made everything much better.

* * *

Nico enjoyed spending his time sitting around, somewhere under the shades. He watched the demigods run around, doing their errands, joking around, and maybe kissing, on a few occasions. He would also catch some girls staring at him, only to turn away shyly when he looked at them. Seeing them like this only reminded him of Percy.

Yes, Percy did talk to him. But he only treated him as a younger brother. He only loved Annabeth, and Annabeth only. Jason was a good friend, Nico had to admit. But there was just something about him that he was lacking. Nico could never place it. Maybe it was because he didn't like Jason.

He had gone round before, trying to find out if Percy was bi, but by asking questions that would not arouse any suspicions but yet answer his question. After some months of searching, he had come up with an answer. Percy might have been bi. At least there was a little chance that he might have been.

On Percy's first quest, the last line of the prophecy was: "You will fail to save what matters most in the end". On first thought, it could have been his mother. But his mother came back in the end, didn't she? Everything had been saved... except for Luke. He'd betrayed the camp and fought for Kronos. He might have been very important to Percy at first. After all, Luke had been the first to help Percy. Like how Percy was the first to help Nico. Percy might have liked Luke before he liked Annabeth and didn't know about it as Luke may have been the first to help him. Even though some may say that he didn't manage to save his mother, but no. _In the end._ In the end, his mother was returned to him. Who knows when 'in the end' was? Prophecies weren't always clear. But yet again, there could only be a line for each person or incident. Maybe... it was to state that Percy would never be able to recover what was lost, and that was his feelings for Luke as he was betrayed?

Possible.

Sighing, Nico leaned against the tree. Feranda was staring at him again. How many times had it been? Nico wasn't exactly a people person. He averted his glance, his cheeks slightly red.

Feranda Callas was this girl from the Demeter cabin. She was exceptionally good at gardening - one of the best, with a sweet disposition. If you had never seen her working in the gardens, you would have thought that she was daughter of Aphrodite. With her black hair that cascaded down her back and those brown eyes that sparkled with life. Her skin was slightly tanned, from all the time spent under the sun. She was always together with her other friends that seemed like one of those "I 3 Nico di Angelo" fan clubs. He was surprised at his own popularity, learning interesting things about the fan clubs from the time he spent lurking around in the shadows.

Nico's lips quirked up a little at the thought of it. It was a little... amusing at times. He took his sword that was beside him and went off to wander aimlessly in the camp. Maybe it was time for some sun. And a workout.

Perspiration beaded the young boy's forehead.

Michael hadn't expected Nico to be this good. Being the best in the camp for sword fighting apart from Percy and Luke, he had never heard of Nico. Suddenly, Nico feinted and attacked to Michael's right, and stabbed at his left before slashing in an arc in front of him. Michael blocked the first, expected and dodged the second, and let out a near inaudible yelp of surprise as he stepped back on the third.

Michael attempted to slash Nico consecutively but each of his attacks were deflected effortlessly by Nico. By now, a crowd had already gathered at the arena, watching the two boys fight. Michael sidestepped and jabbed Nico from the side, but Nico turned his body, the blade missing him by a mere centimetre. Then, with his other hand, he grabbed Michael by the wrist and knocked his sword out of his hands with a hit from the hilt of his sword on the knuckles.

Michael's jaw dropped in disbelief. He'd been so intent on attacking the pale, gaunt boy that he had let down his defences and allowed his own weaknesses to be exploited. If Nico was the enemy, he would've been killed.

Nico dropped Michael's arm and bent down to pick up the sword. He handed it over to Michael, who had now shut his gaping mouth and graciously accepted the gesture.

Nico then picked up his sword, leaving the son of Ares in the arena. He did admit, Michael was pretty good with the sword for a camper with only six months of experience. But no where close to where he was, with no real life experiences, Michael will always stay at a level. Hopefully he never needs to use the skills he had learnt.

"Wait! Nico! I was just wondering if we could meet up at the arena one of the days to exchange some tips?" Michael shouted out from behind.

Nico stopped in his tracks for a moment or two. Then he continued walking. Silence meant consent, didn't it? He wasn't one for words anyway. Although he did hope Michael got the message.

Nico wandered around the camp aimlessly. Halfway through the training grounds, Nico saw Percy teaching some new campers. Percy saw him, and his face lit up in a smile as he saw Nico. He wanted to run. Nevertheless, Nico managed to keep a straight face and walk over.

"Hey Nico, could you help me with this demonstration?"

Nico gave a slight nod. He bit his lip nervously, the colour rushing to his pale lips. "So..." his voice cracked a little. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you did in the arena just now. You know the one where he attempted to jab you?"

"You... watched it?"

"Yeah. You did great."

Nico felt his own face heat up slightly at the compliment. He was pretty sure he was blushing.

"I think we should start now," Percy said before raising his voice to address the rest of the campers that were learning. "Okay, now watch and learn."

Percy sidestepped and attempted to jab Nico in the side, but the son of Hades was quick enough to turn his body slightly before grabbing Percy's wrist and disarming him in one quick move. Riptide clattered noisily onto the floor.

"Does anyone need to see the steps again?"

A few hands shot up.

"Okay then. We'll do the steps again, this time slower."

Percy nodded at Nico and gave him a small smile. Nico looked away, not wanting to look at Percy directly. It was... it was like as if his heart would beat right out of his chest. Nico gripped the sword in his hands tighter. Percy sidestepped once more, and jabbed, but this time much slower. Nico turned and grabbed Percy's hand, and found that Percy was looking at him right in the eye. Nico bit his lip once more and dropped Percy's hand like it was red hot metal. Then he ran away, far from Percy and the others, and deep into the woods.

* * *

No one would find him here.

Nico threw his sword down at one side and sat down, hugging his legs close to him.

Something fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. No, he wasn't crying. That... that was...

Why should he cry? It wasn't the first time he realised it, neither was it the first time he cried. But shouldn't he have cried enough?

"Nico? Is that you?" a familiar sweet voice called out.

Nico immediately stopped crying. He picked up his sword that was lying on the floor and stood up, standing defensively.

"Who are you?" he growled. "Show yourself!"

There was a light rustle of leaves as the person revealed herself from behind a thick tree trunk. A crown of leaves sat atop her head and she wore a brown cloak over her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and denim shorts. Those features of her were unmistakable. Nico's eyes widened in shock.

"Fer... Feran... Feranda, what... what are you doing here?"

**Please tell me what you think about this story as it is my first time writing a slash fic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO/HOO series, nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: In case you were wondering, the part where Nico kissed Jason in the memory, it was because he (Nico) took Jason as Percy as he needed someone to comfort him. It was... on impulse that Nico did that.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Deal

"What am I doing here..." Feranda began, her voice surprisingly seductive, and took a step towards Nico. Instinctively, Nico backed against the tree. As much as Nico had gone through, this was completely new, and it scared him. Feranda pressed her body against Nico, then suddenly, she broke into hysterical laughter, making Nico fear her even more.

"What exactly do you want?" Nico managed to say, surprised that his voice was still even.

"What do I want? I want to make a deal with you," she said, her voice back to normal. She walked away from Nico and sat down on a large, smooth rock.

"A deal?" Nico repeated, cocking his head. This weird, multiple-personality girl wants to make a deal with him?

"Yes. A deal," Feranda said, picking at her nails like an Aphrodite kid would.

"So what is this deal all about?"

She cleared her throat and spoke. "I've been observing you for the past few weeks. You come here every time you meet Percy, which is a lot. You would cry for at least 15 minutes before you leave. And from what I see, there is something going on. But Percy doesn't know about it. The fact that you are the one who has a crush on him. Oh, just in case if you were wondering, I was the one who spread the rumours. Not Jason. You've mistaken him."

Nico looked down, his face flushed red with both embarrassment and guilt.

* * *

_Nico rapped on the door of the Zeus cabin. When no one answered, he began banging the door so hard that his palm turned red. Venting all his anger, disappointment, and the feeling of betrayal on the door. He never wanted to tell anyone about it. It was stupid, fucking Cupid that made him confess._

_"What is it, Nico?" a groggy Jason asked. He had just been woken up at five a.m. in the morning by a constant banging of the door._

_"You promised me!" Nico shouted, tears rimming his eyes. He took a step forward, and into the Zeus cabin. Slamming the door behind him, he pinned the bigger boy to the wall._

_"You promised me."_

_Nico's tone turned dangerous and cold. Jason could feel the temperature of the cabin drop._

_"What... what happened, Nico? Tell me."_

_"You still have the cheek to ask! You told everyone. Everyone."_

_"What did I tell... oh." Jason suddenly understood what Nico meant. What Nico had confessed in front of Cupid. "That..."_

_"So you admit it?"_

_"No... I didn't tell anyone anything! I really didn't!" Jason said, raising his hands to defend himself._

_"Why do you still have to lie to me?"_

_"I'm not lying, Nico. I'm really not lying!"_

_Nico's earlier rage was gone._

_"Then who, who could it be?" His voice was now a mere whisper, the tears flowing freely down his face._

_Jason stepped forward to embrace the smaller boy. Nico buried his face in Jason's shirt and Jason could feel the tears seeping through his shirt. He patted the younger demigod's back in an attempt to console him. Nico looked up at Jason, his hands fisting Jason's shirt and pulled in to kiss him._

* * *

"Nico, Nico?" Feranda waved a hand in front of Nico. He snapped out of his daze and blinked a few times.

"Ye... yes?" Nico stuttered.

"You zoned out. What happened?" Feranda asked a little too nonchalantly as she walked back to the stone and sat down.

"Oh nothing. So as you were saying?"

"Ah yes. I... am willing to help you. I know you like Percy. So I'm going to work with you together to find out some secret Percy apparently has."

"Secret?"

"Yes. As long you're willing to work with me, I'll teach you how to get close to Percy. Once you get together with him, I'll know his secret. It's killing two birds with one stone. As easy as that. You interested?"

Nico pondered over it. It seemed like a good idea.

"Okay then. I agree to this deal. Deal it shall be."

"Very good," Feranda said, clapping her thighs and getting up from the stone she was sitting on. "When shall we start?"

"Anytime you're free."

"Good. Then we'll meet today at..." Feranda took out a green notebook decorated with four-leaf clovers and flipped it open. "Hmm... how about at 7pm after dinner by the lake? There's no Capture the Flag tonight."

Nico nodded his head. "Alright then. We'll meet there."

"Hope to see you there and may we have a happy collaboration," Feranda said, sticking out her hand for a handshake.

Nico shook it, gingerly, still unsure if he had made the right choice or not.

It was after dinner. Nico sat beside the lake, his fingers drawing patterns in the water. He stared into the water and looked at his own reflection. It had been quite a while since he looked into a mirror.

A person appeared behind Nico. The presence sat down beside him.

"So, I take it that you're ready for the lesson?" Nico turned his head to face the person. It was Feranda. She had her hair tied in a waterfall braid and she had applied some light makeup.

Nico's brows furrowed at the word 'lesson'.

"What lesson?"

Feranda rolled her eyes in exasperation. Nico didn't think she behaved like this in front of her friends. "The lesson on how to make Percy Jackson your boyfriend, duh."

Nico's lips formed an O. "What are you going to teach me then? Not some lousy Aphrodite love tricks, right?"

"How dare you talk about -" Feranda stopped in mid-sentence. "Um... nothing. Of course it's not going to be some lousy trick," she snapped. "But before we start on the lesson, you'll have to get rid of some... negative thoughts."

Nico knew clearly what she meant.

"So first. Think that Percy is yours."

"But..."

"No buts. Don't you want Percy?"

"Just close your eyes and imagine! You have to convince yourself!"

She leaned forward to shut Nico's eyes. Nico was caught off guard and fell backwards on to the grass with Feranda lying on top of him.

They stayed there for a moment or two as Feranda refused to get up.

"This is something you might want to try on Percy," the daughter of Demeter whispered, her breath tickling Nico's ear. Then she turned back and looked at Nico in the eyes and pressed her lips against his.

The Ghost King's eyes widened in surprise. Her warm and moist mouth moved against his ferociously, her tongue tracing his lips. Nico was too stunned to do anything.

It was only after a while did Nico manage to respond. He pushed Feranda off him and rolled away. Under the quickly dimming light, he saw the girl smirk with her arms crossed over her chest. He grabbed the sword from the grass and stood up, quickly closing the distance between him and Feranda, pointing the sword at her, the tip pressing lightly against her delicate throat.

"What was that for?" He snarled.

"Didn't I tell you? You could use it on Percy when you have the chance to!" the demigod replied calmly, not the least bit fearful. She moved her arm out and made a pulling gesture. Vines started to creep around the Nico's legs as Feranda channelled her power, making the vines grow faster, immobilizing him. She moved backwards cautiously, and then walked away from Nico before opening her palm and then pulling it back to her. The vines slowly sunk back into the ground.

"Don't think you're the only one with powers here, Nico," Feranda said with a tinge of sarcasm. Nico harrumphed and sat back down onto the grass.

"Are we going to continue with the lesson or are you just going to laugh at me?"

"'course we're going to continue. So just close your eyes and imagine one thing you would like to do with Percy. Okay?"

That was simple. It had always replayed itself in his dreams. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax and drift off into an endless void of imagination.

_The sky was painted red, orange and yellow, with the occasional pink streak as the sun dipped slightly beyond the horizon. Nico was sitting on the beach, wearing only an oversized white shirt and a pair of black boxers. Percy had promised to meet him here but he was no where in sight. He toyed with the loose string of his white shirt and bit his lip like a girl would on her first date._

_He was thinking that he was behaving too much like a girl when someone came up and wrapped his arms around Death demigod's thin frame._

_"Percy..." Nico mumbled, turning around in Percy's embrace to face him._

_"You look good today, you know," Percy teased, pulling at the hem of Nico's shirt._

_The younger boy looked down at the ground, his red cheeks a contrast against his pale skin._

_Percy held Nico's chin up with his hand. Those chocolate coloured eyes. Innocent chocolate eyes. Yet, it was filled with a certain desire. Contradicting, wasn't it? But once again, life was never clear._

_Percy pulled the son of Hades closer to him, so that he was sitting on his lap. And ever so lightly, Percy pecked Nico on the lips. Once, twice, thrice, then delved in for a full, passionate kiss, savouring every moment, his tongue swirling around in the younger demigod's mouth. One hand left his hip and fisted itself in his hair, pulling him closer towards its master. Nico didn't bother battling for dominance, he let Percy -_

* * *

"Alright. Five minutes up." Feranda's voice pulled him back to the real world.

"Five minutes?" Death boy rubbed his eyes lazily and pinched himself for good measure.

"Yes. Any longer I'll have you lost in the land of dreams. So do you now still think that Percy is Annabeth's, or yours?"

"Mine."

"Oh gods. I feel like I'm trying to brainwash you." The girl was momentarily lost in her own world, mumbling things that didn't make any sense to Nico. But it was only for a moment or two. Her eyes were soon focused again, and she was clearly back. "Back to topic. I'm straying. Sooorry." But before she began speaking, she pulled out a little mirror and puckered her lips. Then she kept it. "If you think that Percy is yours, then do you think you will be able to not run away the next time you see him? But I seriously don't get it. Why do you run away if Percy is Annabeth's? I mean like, its not so scary isn't it?"

Nico shook his head. "You just don't get it."

"But I've been listening to you mumble to yourself about that for the past few weeks!"

"It's just that... just that... I don't know! Stop asking!" He cradled his head in his arms, legs against his forehead, shaking violently, saying 'I don't know' over and over again, like chanting a sūtra.

The daughter of Demeter was at a loss. She didn't know what to do, or how to handle this for it was never in her plan. That guy seemed a little... unstable. She didn't really want to leave him all alone by himself here, in case he does something silly. But… she had to get someone to help her. And that person was none other than Percy.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! How did you guys like this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the characters.**

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

Feranda ran. As fast as she could. To find Percy Jackson. The only person who could help Nico now. She couldn't possibly go find Hazel, for she would probably make things worse.

By the time she reached the Poseidon cabin, she was panting. Hard. She slammed the door as hard as she could.

"Percy!"

There was no answer. Percy wasn't in. Where else could he be? With Annabeth of course! They're at the lake for sure! The demigod cursed herself for being so dumb. Taking off, she ran off towards the direction of the lake, where Nico and possibly Percy were.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were walking towards the lake, their fingers intertwined with one another's.

"Percy, you see that figure there?" Annabeth said, pointing in the direction of the patch of graas in front of the lake. Percy strained his eyes against the dim moonlight, and realised that there was really a figure crouching by the lake.

"I think we should go over to check if the person's alright, shouldn't we?" Percy suggested.

Annabeth gave a curt nod and they went over together. Upon closer inspection, the figure was Nico. With his black aviator jacket and his small frame, he was unmistakable.

"Nico, what are you doing here?"

The small demigod looked up at Annabeth. He seemed to have been crying, for his eyes were red and there were tears streaking down his face. Apart from that, he looked deranged, his hair in a mess and looking a little wild.

"You!" Nico screamed, pointing a finger at Annabeth. "It's all your fault! Your fault!" He wrapped his hands around her neck, his nails digging into her skin. Annabeth realized what he was talking about quickly and tried to talk to Nico about it. She thought that his sister's issue had already been resolved, but no.

"Nico, your sister... it wasn't our fault that she died. It was..." she managed to choke out.

"No! You... you... mmmffmffmfmfmff!" The rest were muffles as a hand was clamped over his mouth. He struggled against it, but in this wild state, he could do no more than just to annoy the petite girl which had her hand over his mouth.

"Feranda?" Annabeth asked, gasping for air. Percy, by now had rushed over. He helped Annabeth up and checked her for any wounds. The area around her red, and his nails had managed to puncture her skin, leaving little trickles of blood.

"Nico! How could you do this to Annabeth! She was just trying to help you!" Percy shouted at Nico, his voice full of fury.

"No, Percy, you really don't understand. We... we need Annabeth to leave," Feranda stuttered, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Percy seemed to soften at the sight of the young girl's tears. "Okay then," he said gruffly. "Annabeth. You're okay going to the infirmary yourself?" The daughter of Athena nodded her head and walked off towards the direction of the infirmary, leaving Percy, Nico and Feranda alone.

"What is it?" the son of Poseidon asked, looking angrily at both of the demigods.

"Percy, promise me that you wouldn't get angry or anything?"

"Yes. I won't," he said, his voice softening.

"I think I'll let Nico explain it himself. I'll, I'll get going." Feranda quickly ran off, leaving the two demigods alone by the lake.

"Nico, what is it that you want to tell me?" Percy asked gently, sitting beside Nico and pulling him in for an embrace in an attempt to comfort him. The younger boy's body shook with every sob. Percy brought Nico closer to him in an embrace. Death demigod lay his head on Percy's chest, his tears soaking the older demigod's shirt, making it turn a dark orange.

"Hush, hush," Percy whispered lightly into the younger demigod's ear. "It's alright. What is it that you want to tell me?"

Nico looked up at him with his brown eyes. It seemed to question Percy, and there was a certain distrust to it.

"You promise you wouldn't leave me or tell it to anyone if I tell you?"

"Why would I leave you?"

"Just promise me!" Nico insisted.

"I promise you."

Nico found himself biting his lip again. He was nervous. He didn't know how Percy would react to this.

"I... you heard about the rumours?"

Percy nodded. What does this have to do with the rumours?

"The boy who likes you... is me."

* * *

**The next morning**

Everything was still the same. Demigods still went round doing their own things, but no one was talking about the rumours anymore.

Percy smiled as he stood on the balcony of the Big House beside Annabeth, arm around her shoulder.

"Well Seaweed Brain," Annabeth started. "What made you want to stop the rumours? I thought you didn't care?"

"I thought... it would be better if the rumours stopped. The person who has a crush on me shouldn't deserve this. I mean like he might not want others to know but yet everyone's talking about it?"

Wise Girl threw her arms around Percy's neck and kissed her boyfriend on his forehead lightly.

"What dumb thing did I do now?" Percy by now was used to Annabeth's kisses and enjoyed them, but now after knowing the truth to the rumours, there was something about the kiss that made him feel guilty. He squirmed a little in her embrace. It suddenly became so uncomfortable, so strange. He wasn't sure about his feelings to Annabeth.

"No. You did a good thing. You do deserve a kiss." Annabeth smiled cheekily and pecked him once more on the forehead. "And one more for using your brains!"

"Gee. Thanks," Percy said, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "How's your wound healing?" he asked, pushing back her blonde hair that covered her wound.

"Much better. They gave me some nectar last night. What happened to Nico? I don't blame the kid for strangling me. He's been through a lot."

Percy stayed silent. "Well, um... Nico he... hedidn'twantyoutoknowthathewastheonewhohadacrushon me."

"Percy. Repeat it again. You're speaking to fast for me to catch anything." Annabeth's tone was demanding, her stern grey eyes looked straight into Percy's, sending shivers down his spine. He hated it when Annabeth gave him that look. He feared Annabeth when she was like that. But... he had promised Nico.

"Annabeth, you have to understand. It was a promise. I promised Nico not to tell anyone."

"Percy... tell me! There's no secrets between couples, isn't there?" Annabeth pushed Percy away and folded her arms.

"But..." Percy began. He still couldn't tell Annabeth anything. A promise meant a promise and they were meant to be kept, not to be broken.

"It's a secret..."

"If you don't want to tell me, its alright. I'll go in first." With that, Annabeth turned around and walked back into the Big House.

"Wait! Annabeth! I'll tell you, alright?"

The daughter of Athena stopped and twirled around with a small smirk on her face.

"So, what is this secret all about?"

* * *

Standing in front of the Hades cabin, she knocked on the door lightly. The door swung open and standing behind it was Nico di Angelo, smiling brightly.

Then when he saw Annabeth, his smile faltered a little, but still on, nonetheless.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" the son of Hades asked.

"Nico, I know about the fact that you like Percy and I sincerely want to help -"

The door slammed right in her face. Annabeth jumped back a little, for she didn't expect him to react in this way. She walked off, thinking that Nico might need some time to calm down. Then she'll look for him again.

Nico threw himself onto his bed, kicking the covers onto the floor, lashing out punches on the mattress. He curled into a fetus position, face devoid of any emotion.

_"I promise."_

Percy had told him.

_They always get broken-_ Nico shouldn't have trusted Percy _-he should have learnt his lesson, why haven't he?_

His eyes were dry, no tears brimming, nothing rolling down his cheeks. There was just an emptiness. And hollowness. An emptiness as deep and never-ending like the night. That light - the one that filled him with hope - had flickered and sputtered and gone forever in the deep recesses of his mind. No one was going to lead him out of this, destined to be lost in that endless void of darkness and sorrow and he couldn't get out, he just couldn't. The wounds he had worked so hard to cover up were now opened. He had one too many broken promises.

How many times had the promises made to him been broken?

_Annabeth. It's all Annabeth's fault. It's all her fault._

_She is the one... she is the one..._

The voice chanted from that darkness, swirling around in his thoughts, influencing him. A new fury grew within those deep recesses, clawing from the depths. All he could feel now was a burning rage, burning so brightly it blinded all his senses. He couldn't feel anything apart from anger. The demon within him unleashed itself, taking over his body, his mind, his soul, everything. His hands clenched into fists, his eyes filled with nothing but hate.

"Her fault. Its her fault."

_Yes... her fault... all her fault. She made Percy break his promises to you, she stole Percy from you. He is yours, and will be yours._

Nico repeated mindlessly after the voice, his own voice cold and hard and monotonous.

_Percy will be mine._

_He will._

_And he must._

* * *

**Okay. So we have a really dark Nico and a OOC Annabeth (if you could call her OOC).**

**I dunno if you guys liked it or not...**

**I mean like I don't think you wanna see a crazed Nico di Angelo trying to kill Annabeth.**

**So anyways, just tell me about what you thought of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm certainly for sure running outta ideas and I really dunno how to continue from this chapter. So it would help if you guys - my dear readers - tell me would you like it if I made Nico really really dark or not. Also, according to your responses, I will decide if I should have some hints of rape/non-con (Nico/Feranda. Or Percy, if you guys wish. But I can only say it won't be as good if you choose this as compared to the former) Don't just keep quiet kay? Nah. I'm not implying that you must comment. But if you want a good story, maybe you would like to state your preferance. Majority wins and this will end the moment the number of reviews hit 15. Or when I think I should stop this. I look forward to them****, so review away, my readers!**

**And yes, I know. I keep having those line breaks too often. But no serious. I keep on needing to change between views.**

**EDIT: I have edited Annie girl's reactions to Nico's attempt, and that shall take the story in another direction. **

**Chapter 4: ****The First Attempt**

**Warning: Quite some descriptions of Nico drowning, struggling, dying. Skip if uncomfortable. It's kinda dark, but since I'm not exactly good at writing this stuff, so all con crit and flames will be graciously accepted. Yes, I did say flames. Anyways, here you have your next chapter...**

He dreamed.

A paradise.

He was in paradise. Elysium.

Percy. He was bathed in a golden glow, smiling radiantly with his arms outstretched. Nico sprinted into his arms, his embrace. But when he put his arms around Percy's neck, there was nothing. Percy's form had turned into dust, the world around him spinning and changing. The sky darkened and all that hung in the sky was a moon, half-obscured by the dark clouds.

"No! Percy! Don't go! Please... please..." Nico begged, his voice hoarse.

He fell to the ground, his fingers, his palm, his hands sinking into a thick, sticky liquid. He quickly withdrew his hands, the liquid dripping off his fingers. The metallic smell filled the air. Nico knew it.

It was blood on his hands. _Blood._

_Why blood? Why?_

His clothes soaked up the blood. Cold. It was cold. Not warm. He breathed in as slowly as possible, trying to ignore the overwhelming smell of copper. Nico sloshed about in the blood, trying to find land, desperately trying to escape.

Then he hit something solid. Nico was thankful for it, and his hands that were slick with blood gripped onto the surface for dear life. The surface was waxy. The ivory glint of a...

_A bone._

Nico backed away in fear. The moon had broken through the clouds, its silvery light bathing everything beneath it. Round and flawless, like a pearl, but yet so unreachable. His surroundings were now clear. A red river of blood. Crimson blood.

There were bodies. Mountains of them. Some which he could recognize. Some which he couldn't.

The boy from the Ares cabin, Michael.

A girl he couldn't recognize, but was fairly sure he had seen her somewhere in camp before.

Feranda...

And the one in front of him.

_Annabeth._

The wind whispered to him, whooshing past his ears, sending chills down his spine.

She lay there, motionless. She was foaming at the mouth, her face pale. There was blood flowing out of various cuts on her arms and bruises all over her body. It only dawned to Nico that she wasn't wearing anything. She lay nude in the river of blood, facing up. Her eyes still wide open, white and haunting.

"No... no... not like this... no..." Nico murmured. "Annabeth..."

He scrambled back, but realises that he's sinking. The blood seemed to rise around his ankles, his calves, his thighs.

_A bog._

Nico struggled, twisted and turned, but it doesn't work. The blood now rose to his chest, then to his neck. The boy tried to get out, but no one helps him. The bog rises quickly, and Death Demigod tries to stay afloat, but there seemed to be force pushing him down, not letting him come up. Nico called out desperately for help, even though knowing that no one would save him.

But all that came out were half-choked gurgles.

The blood went into his lungs, filling it up, and blood spurted out of his nose when he tried to exhale. It went into his nose and ears and eyes. And down he went, raising his hand above the surface for a last time, before splashing back into the river, sinking to the bottom.

"Noooo!"

Nico woke up with a jolt. Should he still kill Annabeth? Should he?

_Why not? Remember what she has done to you..._

"But she did help me after all!" Nico's conscience battled with his inner demon.

_Why did Percy break his promise then, may I ask?_

"This..." Nico's conscience was clearly losing the fight. He struggled to hold on to it, but his mind decided that the devil within him had put up a much more reasonable argument. The devil took over his mind once more, banishing his conscience into the deep, dark, folds of his mind, along with any other rebellious thoughts. The Ghost King tried to hold on to the last shreds of his conscience, but the devil within him sent it spiralling down the deep abyss of his mind.

The devil was now in control.

_How would you like some sun, Nico?_

"Good," he snarled, picking up his sword from the floor. "Some sun would be good."

Nico stepped out into the midday sun. There was only one place where she would be, and that would be the Big House. The Ghost King swiftly made his way to the Big House and entered it. Chiron was apparently out training some new campers and Mr D., well, Nico had no idea where he went.

Taking the stairs up, he climbed softly without a sound and then treaded carefully across. Indeed, there was figure sitting there.

_Annabeth._

Nico half-hoped that Percy wasn't with her, and thank the gods he wasn't. She was sitting alone, by herself, with her brows knitted. She seemed to be in deep thought, and Nico thought it was the best time to kill Annabeth.

_Wait. Patience is a virtue. This time, attack, but do not kill. Torture her mentally. It'd be best if she goes mad._

Nico nodded and bit his lip nervously. He crept towards the daughter of Athena stealthily and pointed his sword at the back of Annabeth's neck. He could see her freeze in her chair. A smirk appeared on his face of the son of Hades.

Suddenly, she jerked her chair back, the sudden force sending the Ghost King tumbling to the ground. She unsheathed her knife and stood in a defensive position.

"What do you want, Nico?" Her voice was steely calm, and there was no trace of any emotions.

Nico stood up, sword still in his hand. He tiptoed a little and whispered into Annabeth's ear. The girl did not move, curious to know what he wanted to do, but was ready to counter if the other demigod attacked.

_"__I want to kill you. But first, I will torture you."_

Then he drew his head back and disappeared into the shadows. Annabeth was stunned. She didn't think Nico would behave in this manner. But why did he even want to kill her? She left the thoughts for later and checked the back of the neck. There was blood, but just a few drops of it.

Annabeth was shocked, but yet at the same time remorseful. Despite all she had gone through in Tarturus, there was nothing more than someone whom she knew turning into a monster overnight.

Like the same thing that happened to Luke.

She couldn't save him - no, she refused to save him. It was her own choice that send Luke on the path of no return. Maybe... maybe Nico. She could try to help Nico.

But he was a monster. He had turned into one overnight, and from the tone he spoke, way the he threatened, it wasn't safe to confront him anymore.

So should she help him or not?

Annabeth weighed the choices and made up her mind. She would let everything take it's own course. What she could only do was to defend herself.

_At least for now. _

Annabeth sheathed her knife and gathered her items on the desk with slightly trembling fingers, still a little frightened by the actions of the innocent boy she once knew.

Meanwhile, Nico shadow-traveled back to his cabin. Despite having not killing Annabeth, he still had the sense of satisfaction that the girl was afraid of him. The way she froze and sat up in her chair when he pointed the tip of the sword at her, that shred of fear within her eyes despite trying her best to cover it up. All these little actions gave Nico a sense of accomplishment.

And it only meant one thing to Nico.

_She was afraid._

He lay down on his bed and threw his head back as he let out a laugh.

_Revenge will come last, but sweet shall it be._

Annabeth rummaged through the cupboard and took out a dagger and strapped it to her thigh. Then, she jogged towards the Hephaestus cabin to look for Leo.

"Leo?" she asked, knocking on the door. Repair boy opened the door, his hands covered in grease.

"Hey Annabeth, what's the occasion today?" he asked cheekily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing actually. Leo, could you help me make half a dozen of throwing stars, or _shurikens_, as some of you call it?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." _But why do you need them for? _Leo wanted to ask. But he had learnt not to question Annabeth about her actions. Or at least most of them. "When would you want them by?"

"As soon as possible, Leo," Annabeth said it with a hint of urgency. Leo didn't get why these _shurikens_ would be so important, but he nodded. Wise girl thanked him and walked off. Leo then closed the door behind him as he began to start work on the half a dozen _shurikens_ Annabeth had requested for.

**There you have your chapter. Remember to tell me about your thoughts! :D ****Oh oh oh and many many many thanks to NicoDiAngeloLover7 for helping to beta this story! :D**

**I really enjoy using this smiley face. :D**

**Oh and there's a band called Dead Can Dance. :D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**Oh and I'm feeling real random today.**

**:D**

**You really read this? Cookies for all of you for reading this random rant! Maybe some sugarcubes too? Lol. Finnick.**

**Blue cookies!**

**:D**

**Yum. :D**

**-G**


End file.
